Digimon Season 1: Crest of Trials
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Follows the first season of Digimon Adventures...only with a crest of Trials coming into play with a Councilor Volunteer Akemi getting trap with everyone on this adventure. But Akemi has many this going on in her troubled past that it could very well change the outcome when Lord Devimon learns of her and her partner...(rated T for Akemi's language at times)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only Akemi Hana'chi!

A/N: OC Information on Akemi -

Akemi Hana'chi:

Age: 16

Hair: long light purple with dark purple highlights

Eyes: golden red orange

Dressed in: a sleeveless white and black striped cropped top with a turtle neck, long black jeans with dark brown combat boots, a dark purple scarf that matched her highlights and a bronze russet old rose thorn locket

Personality: Socially awkward, Caring to younger ages than her, Paranoid with people around her, Loves cute things and animals. Hates bugs that could be poisonous. Fears deep water and complete and high places, scared of others being hurt...

Crest/Color of her Digi-vice: Crest of Trials/Black and Whitish Grey

Her Partner in this chapter: Wanyamon Plotmon Black Tailmon

Chapter 1 - Let's go have an Adventure!

Getting out of my chair I watched the children of the summer camp play in the sun. While a lot of the camp councilors had to keep them in line, I was tasked with finding one of the kids' that played hooky in the activities the most. His friends called him Tai. While I was searching for him I passed the red head girl named Sora, asking if she had seen her friend. I got a negative answer before I moved towards the tallest tree on the campsite. He could have climbed up there or at the very least I could if he was anywhere near by. Upon nearing the tree I saw the goggles that I was looking for, the kid named Tai. "I bet you find this funny don't you?" I stated annoyed at the child up in the tree.

He jumped a bit before laughing at me with a sheepish grin. But that's when the strangest thing happened… Snow fell in summer, it started to fall before a blizzard started. Working with the councilors to get all the children inside the cabins before the blizzard could bury some of them like poor little T.K. who only came up to my hips.

Tai, once again made some kind of joke as he ran out into the snow, many of his friends following even the computer kid named Izzy. Sighing I got up to keep an eye on them since the other councilors were freaking out and trying to keep the other children calm, I went outside to see the aura in the sky, while it was pretty I frowned. It wasn't supposed to be here... "Oy, move away from that cliff T.K. Tai..." I called out as I got near to get the smallest one away. Geh, names...I used their real names… Though T.K. didn't notice since I always called him by that nickname since he said to call him it. Tai though did notice and smiled at me.

"Chill councilor Akemi, it's all snowed up..."

"Yeah and when you fall down into that snow that has no solid ground for a stable surface and then get buried alive before help could arrive by the unstable snow around, getting either crushed by the compressed snow, suffocated from the lack of air or freeze to death from the cold temperature all around you. I'll remember that it's just a small drop as you think it is..." I say completely full of sarcasm. This is why I didn't want to work at a summer camp for my volunteer hours to graduate early from school. Children theses days...no idea of the danger of the things they do for kicks…

My mind went to my own younger siblings who always laughed at things that could get them hurt like what Tai was doing. Then my mind went to the last trip to the hospital where we did lose one and his twin went into a coma…who still had yet to wake up...

My horror filled thoughts stopped when I saw the sky shoot out something that Izzy said could be meteor coming at us...Jumping out of the way, I saw Matt grab his brother T.K and I saw Tai cover Sora. A soft smile came on my face when I saw him ask the questions on everyone's' safety. I immediately got rid of my smile when I noticed it on my face. Going to the nearest spot that had a hole inside the snow as did the other children. Something glowing came out floating up in front of me; the other children grabbed them as I touched the one in front of me.

Then suddenly I saw a huge wave come up from where there was snow on the other side of that cliff come a swallow all of us and wash us away. With my usual fear of drowning and deep water I did the only thing I could do...try to breathe and pass out...not smart but I never said I was.

Darkness…was all around me was darkness, sitting in the middle of the darkness was a younger version of me, her light purple hair was horribly cut short. Her elementary clothing was dirty with grass stains and dirt on her legs. In front of her was a pair of safety scissors and around her was longer strands of her light purple hair all around the ground. The silence in the darkness was interrupted by small children laughter aimed at her younger form. A frown came on my face as I watched my younger self try to cover her ears to stop that names from entering her own ears. Knowing full well I could not stop the past that had tortured me for years until I moved away from that country...but the words from the children then never left me alone...Freak...Demon...Murderer...heh children sure can be mean to a 6 or 7 year old…

The darkness then moved to become water all around me to follow up all the horrors of drownings, memories threatened to consume me again. Being unable to fight my fears and mental tormentors I just sat there, now in my younger form until I felt something soft...and warm...like when my older brother or mother came and hugged me… I wanted to lean into it, not caring anymore on my emotions, letting the tears fall from my eyes as my younger self and older self release the emotions I never want to let out.

Blinking a bit, feeling soft tears escaping my reddish orange eye color I looked up at the odd colored sky. I just laid there on the grass below me blinking my tears away until I just closed them hoping to just let the cycle end so I could lock up my emotions again...that was until I felt something soft and fuzzy wiping them away. Shocked I turned to the source.

Opening my eyes to look at it I saw a pair of eyes looking at me with worry and concern. Golden green cat eyes on a ball of blue fluff with a puffy tail that had matching color and darker blue pattern as the rest of it… The small thing was sitting-or just laying there- on my chest which was awkward for me since I don't like to be touched at all...but the adorable little cat thing on my was just watching me in silence. Blinking once, I saw it blink to match my movement. I looked around to see myself in what looked like it was an alien forest with how much I couldn't even recognize the plants. Turning back to the cutie on me I saw it had yet to move off. "Mind getting up?"

It blinked once more as if it realized I was talking to it. Opening its mouth I saw a single tooth in its smile. "Akemi...? You're Akemi? My partner?" It spoke in a slight child-like feminine voice. I almost cooed at the sound since I felt myself wanting to cuddle it... Yes...I love animals...especially the ones that are fluffy…

Then the thought of that it/she had spoke to me registered in my mind. Though I put it behind me, looking around before I knew I was either crazy or had a concussion and was in that place you go when you're in a coma or whatever but I no longer cared, it really didn't bother me as it would normal people. "I'm Akemi Hana'chi...you are?" I asked back to make sure I stay polite while it was polite to me.

"I'm Wanyamon..." she spoke softly. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Wanyamon..." I say getting up with her in my arms giving her a pet on her head. "Have you seen any children around here...?" I asked.

She nodded and with her tail she pointed in a direction in the forest. She didn't even speak as I continued to pet her head as I walked in the forest in the direction she pointed towards. Getting to a spot I heard the kid Joe screaming about something following him. Moving a little quicker I get to the area where almost all the children had gathered..everyone by Mimi, a girl from America who was clad in so much pink that I had felt like it was trying to burn my eyes out…

As everyone introduced themselves, Tai looked around to see if he got everyone introduced… though I don't think he saw me since I was behind them all. The little bundle of joys on the ground near each of the children noticed me ...or maybe Wanyamon who was trying to hide in my arms.

"Wanyamon?!" a lot of them called out, making her jump a little from the volume. I saw the look I was all too familiar with, as a child I was facing the tormentors of my childhood, i had the same look of horror. The look of fear of others around her. Holding her a little protectively I walked over to the children, all the while not letting her out of my arms. "Wanyamon where have you been? We were worried when you suddenly disappeared a while ago..." the marshmallow looking one said.

It sounded kinder than most. "I found my partner...like I said I would..." she spoke softly, that I could have missed it if I wasn't petting her head to feel the vibrations of her speaking through her fur. I even almost missed the sounds of happiness in her soft tone.

"Ah, well councilor Akemi...do you know where we are? Or how I can contact my mom?" Joe asked right away since he was the one who was always worrying.

"Sorry kid, I have no idea where we are...where's the pinkette?" I asked. Knowing fully well I didn't call her by name, which most people knew I call people by name if I was friends with them otherwise, they got a nickname...usually one that could offensive.

"Councilor..." Joe looked sad. Though before he could asking more we all heard a scream from the said pinkette, Mimi. Still holding Wanyamon in my arms I run over with the children who were no older than 10 or something. I saw her running over with a giant red beetle flying after her. I could feel myself stop to stare at it. I hate bugs...bugs my biggest enemy...any poison from them I'm deathly allergic as is so I don't even want to find out any poisonous bugs on this so called island we ended up on could kill me…

"RUN!" Tai called as we all ran to get away from the bug, me wanting to run far away from here and away from the bug that was the size of a house! No joke! But I stayed at the back to make sure none of the kids fell behind. I was the oldest one here now so I had to take up the responsibility of these children until someone older gets here... I'm only 16 damn it! How am I supposed to do this! My mind went everywhere at once while I'm sure all the kids where things was just to try to get away from the bug, that even I didn't know that we ended up getting to the cliff.

"Any other way down?" I asked slightly out of breathe, I don't think I have ever ran that much without running at full speed... Next time just get it go...I really need to just run right now...all this energy, trying to make sure they stay safe, is really take a toll, I need a nice long jog away from this mess... With my mind go into many directions again on what we could do and should do...I'm so not old enough for this kind of choice making. "Councilor Akemi do you think we could climb down?" T.K. had asked me, while I called many people nicknames I would never do that to someone his age like I do to people my own age or older…

"Nah, doesn't look safe enough without two adults here...one to climb down to check it out and another up here to make sure there would be no mis-steps...Just give a second to think..." I answer him as I try to find a way to figure this out, giving myself a small headache from the responsibilities i now had thrown at all of sudden.

"You're not going to have that second...The red bug's' back!" Matt called out as he pulled his little brother away, while we all move away I saw Tai and his little bundle of joy try to fight the bug, only for his little one to go down. I ran over in front of him without thinking. I was sweating a bit, I hated bugs and I even more hated to have to take responsibility if something happened to these children while I was the only more or less adult around. While I had a stare/glare down with the red bug. It seemed to move away? Why? I don't know or care right now… I had to get the younger one to safety.

It growled at the children behind me as if they were who it wanted, not that I could let that happened. While my stare down, Wanyamon looked angry as well. "We have to help! Let's go digimon!" The small little bundles of joy the charged the red bug, including my little Wanyamon, my stare/glare down with the red bug stopped with the light shining in front of my eyes. Almost blinding me completely, and for a moment I saw my little cute Wanyamon become something different… A small soft fur of a cream pup with big blue eyes and a golden collar appeared.

"I became a Plotmon!" she cheered happily as she got ready with the rest of newly formed little joys called digimon…

She released an attack called Puppy howl with the other digimon doing a wide range of attacks. The red bug glowed and released its own attack as it had us back up at the cliff. While they attacked again. The red bug went down in a fire, and my mind being one to notice unusual things it was thought why the forest didn't go up in flames with it… Are the trees' fire proof?

While the children celebrated Wanyamon, who was now a Plotmon in her words, ran over wanting to be picked up again. And I did, who could turn her down when he had such a cute face... Okay I'm a sucker for animals...I know...so sue me. Petting her on the head as I held her I noticed the red beetle had targeted the ground sending us into the river below. More water?!

Does the whole world under the whatever god or gods or godless sky hate me that it has to keep reminding me of the fear of water I have!? Seriously!? Why world?!

When I saw the school of fish catch us before we could hit the water I let out a soft sigh as I watch the large red bug get farther away as we sat on the school of fish. I was still a little confused as to why it never attacked me...I mean it was all for attacking the the other children... it even tried to keep from attack Plotmon until she digivolved or whatever...When she did though it did start to attack her... just I saw most was aimed a little off and not as forceful as when it aimed at the other small creatures. This was so confusing…

Then the red bug fell into the water as if it slipped on the still unstable ground and landed in the water to only cause a tide wave like action that sent all of us into a panic. With the now unstable water below the fishes it was a more bumpy ride as we had gotten away. While do so, I held onto Plotmon since for some reason I calmer than I knew I would be with her in my arms. As I noticed we reached land from the fishes and everyone was trying to figure out what we were supposed to do now. Go find people, shelter and not move was the main focus of the arguments. Joe turned to me. Oh, no, please don't… I can't make those kind of decisions...they could go so horribly wrong and someone could get hurt...please don't ask me...please don't...just forget I'm here…

"Councilor Akemi, what do you think? Don't you think we should get to shelter and wait to be found?"

Ah, damn it. More eyes were on me. I sighed loudly as I still held onto Plotmon. Think carefully I had no information on this area to even make a good decision. Sighing once more.

"I think we might need to look around to at least get a good idea of where we are. If we find people, whether they're good people or not, it would mean there's a way off this island or something if they're on this land. Plus we need to set up a place for night if it does fall before we lose whatever light we have and find some things to eat that won't kill us due to being poisonous or inedible. All easier with light. How are you all good at survival training?"

I knew those looks i was getting. Of course they had none...the oldest was at least 11 years of age...but I'm old 4 or 5 years older. They don't have training like I did when I was 8 years old… "Right, your all still younger than me…" I sigh softly as I mumble. "Alright, so here this idea… We search for anything familiar and people while scouting for something for shelter from the night and looking for things we know we can eat. If you have a questionable item that we don't know we can get don't pick it up. Better to safe than sick from an unknown planet we have no knowledge on."

"Hey, you were a Counselor so you have a cell phone or something right?" Mimi asked. "Can't you call for a cab?"

I stared at her for a moment, only to realize that she was seriously asking me this. "You do know, I'm only 16, 5 years older. Which means I wouldn't have something like that when I go to a camp for the summer to volunteer...also...where in the world do you think a cabin could come here if I did call for one. First I would need cell service, then I would need to know where we were for them to come to this location. There's no road from what I've seen in a forest, plus I can't afford something like a cab off an island if I don't even have my money from back home with me. Mimi, was it?" She nodded slightly. "You have a brain, you really do. I know you're smart, please use it."

I sighed, I was friends with her older sister back the high school I was going to going to as a freshman, so i knew Mimi was smart, at least smart enough to know when and where to be a spoiled brat and such...really. This is no longer camp. This is survival of the fittest now. She had a look of shock or confusion on her face. Getting a small nod from her we set out to work on getting to work. Getting to a beach like area, the spoilness came out of the pinkette again as she complained every 15 seconds. I was slowly losing my patience, that I was about to tell her what would happen if she was left behind in a wilderness. When someone had said that they should stop for a while, she jumped at sitting down. I was about to speak on it when I noticed it was Matt who said it, who was looking at his kid brother. I then was reminded that T.K. was actually younger than the main group so that means...it was even more dangerous for him… And with a complaining Mimi who could draw any dangerous animals with her vocal complaints T.K. would be the first thing they would go for being the actual smallest of the group. The horror of that made me stop with the group.

"I think I see the ocean in the distance if anyone wants to head over there…?" I asked a little awkward. Seriously I have no idea how to deal with people without help from someone I know…

"Sure let's go! Maybe I'll find something that could help us figure out where we are." Izzy said as he got off the rock he was sitting on. The whole group got up as well and we head over to the beach. Once Tai and Joe saw the Telephone poles they all ran over to try to call for help...even Mimi who was complaining about the heat. I sighed, that just looked too suspicious for me to even completely try to get near…

So i did as my own instincts told me and stayed back. I had noticed that the digimon were looking hungry. Taking a look at Plotmon, i noticed that she had a look of hunger on her face as well. A reached in my back pocket and pulled out a small bar of protein that I ate for whenever I had randomly decided to go on hikes at the camp site. Opening it and put some to her mouth and she smiled at me as we ate the bar, sharing it down the middle. I never ate a lot in the beginning which is why I look so skinny I guess plus I have this little one to look after even more so than the children and their own digimon.

Seriously they need to figure out the food thing fast… I looked up at the sky over the ocean. While I had a my fears of deep waters, the ocean always kept me calm...as long as I wasn't the one in the water. But then the group came back around me and where me and Plotmon were snacking to keep up our strength. "Ah, seeing you makes me realize we never ate!" Tai said while I shake my head. Joe had the emergency food and first aid bag. When will they even realize this I found myself wondering as Plotmon finished her part but still looked a little hungry so I gave her the remainder of mine she smiled and tried to shake her head until I smiled at her with a nod. She finished it with a happy smile as if she never had someone to offer her their food if she was still hungry.

I saw everyone doing the math for amount of food they had right now, including Mimi trying to bribe T.K. into giving her some. I just might have to keep a close eye on her and on T.K. so everyone gets their fair share for their ages. Soon Tai and his Agumon, I think it was, had started to eat before everyone else. But before anyone else could the ground shook and another creature that looked like a shellfish, but it was another one the size of a house. With a shocking moment a fight ensued as I moved away from a attack. I didn't even see I was being cornered away from Plotmon and that Tai was in danger as well from the attacks. The shellfish digimon was watching and attacking everything. I saw rocks fall from the cliff behind me, and of course I screams as one almost crushed me as I dodged it. "Akemi!"

I heard Plotmon try to get closer while I saw Tai's Agumon become bigger to Greymon, which confused me now even more. Next thing I knew I was being held up in the air be the Shellmon as I now heard that was its name. It was fighting Greymon and trying to keep me in the air. Seeing the ground so far below me caused a terrified scream and thrashing from me as I went on my own survival mode. No longer caring and just wanted to back on the safety of the ground and away from anything dangerous that is going to cause a panic attack. Then I saw a black cat appear before ripping me from the hold of the digimon before Greymon got rid of it. I was then set on the ground, I was in a state of shock now, to see that the ground was safely underneath me. Slowly looking for Plotmon my eyes never found her, tears started to fill them, looking over the black cat who was watching me with worry. "P-Plotmon! Where are you?!"

My yelling got everyone's attention as Greymon became Agumon once again. "Akemi, I'm right here..no need to cry…" a soft female mixed feline voice spoke out. Looking to where I thought Plotmon was only to see the worry look Plotmon had when she saw my tears when we first met on the black cat I was stunned at I leaned down. "Plotmon? You digivolved again?" That's what they called it right?

"Yes...I became Black Tailmon…" she said looking a so shyly at me. Picking her up and looking at her, she watched me. I then hugged her. "Don't...please don't scare me like that again…" The thoughts of her being suddenly gone scared me more than it should, she seemed to relax and returned my hug. I let out a shaky sigh from the thoughts of being in such danger and then almost losing B. Tailmon. I smile at her. "We should leave...I rather not see whatever would come here after that fight…"

"Indeed Shellmon wasn't destroyed completely, he will come back later if we don't leave." The red small flying beetle said as he moved to Izzy. I let out a nod, trying to not let my fears of bugs of haywire as he seemed kind enough for a bug of a know-it-all computer tech kind of digimon. We all then moved away from the beach. I was still holding onto B. Tailmon as we moved, though soon my arms got tired to I moved her to my head where she stood on my shoulder and leaned on my head like one of my cats at home would whenever I would siting on the couch and curl up on my chest.

Nothing else happened until a certain two got into a fight….

Next Chapter: will be on episodes 3 and 4 ...and possibly 5 if I don't past my word limit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Garurumon and Birdramon

-I don't own anything but my OC Akemi-

So let me recap for those just joining in on my crazy life so far...I'm Akemi Hana'chi...16 and a camp counselor volunteer...someone not meant to be responsible for 6 kids all under 12 or 13… Anyways here we are in a place called the Digital World that is filled with Digimon. Everyone has a partner Digimon and Digivice. Tai has Agumon, Matt has Gabumon, Sora has Biyomon, T.K. has Patamon, Izzy has Tentomon, Mimi has Palmon, Joe and Gomamon and myself? I have a Black Tailmon. We have been attacked by two really big Digimon in one day already and now we're still have daylight since he have yet to find more food or shelter from the night, since it will come. No matter what Izzy says. Night is a form of darkness it will come just as the light will come after it. Forever in its cycle to cover the earth around it…

Now here we were running away from two more big Digimon that I missed the names of, although they looked like black trisotops. They were fighting over territory, so of course anything fighting like that the smart move would be to move away from them. And so we did. Though after a while Mimi was getting to be a pain to my ears with her whining, even Tai was getting fed up with it. She then stated how she wanted to rest again. I did my best to try and keep quiet as I noticed a few seconds before Izzy did that the lighting was leaving in place of the night. So as Tentomon found us a place to sleep near a lake, Mimi complained as we got there about sleeping on the ground and someone made a statement about a hotel which I didn't fully hear. I was too busy watching the lights on a Trolley Car light up without someone in it. It got everyone's attention as they ran to see if someone was in there. I followed simply because I really wanted to just sleep right now and hope when I wake up next I was at home and summer camp had yet to happen or even better not happen at all.

Getting there we had decided that we should camp for the night and start gathering food just like I said we should before it got dark. But what do I know apparently whatever I had said earlier had gone in one ear and out the other. With a sigh I watched the stars appear as I gathered fish with B. Tailmon since fishing was taking a while with Gomamon swimming around. I get that he has a seal like appearance and he loves the water but couldn't he do that after all the food is gathered? It's work before play...not the other way around… Sighing everyone gathered around the fire to eat, making sure I have enough food for me and B. Tailmon we move over to the fire and cooked our own fish. When I was asked a question, the first time since Shellmon they had noticed I was there…

"Wow, Akemi! Where did you get all that food?" Sora asked me. She was kind, and was responsible in my book for someone her age. Seeing others turn to see all the fruit and small plants with the fish in a small bundle. They all had mouths watering. "I gathered them whenever we weren't running for our lives...you know like I stated we should be doing before it got dark. You all had been playing around, fighting with each other, or just trying to think and figure out things that could wait until we had the situation a bit better than we did at the time. Yes we needed to find people and shelter and other things but it does us no good if we waste our energy and not find anything like we have so far which is why I made use of my time in our search to looking for those things AND look for anything that could keep us alive. We never know whenever we could hit an area without food or something...but...you didn't even listen so none of you kids get a share of my meals and have to work with whatever you've already found…" I stated as I cooked some fish in my own fire and split it with my partner digimon as we ate our own food.

Many had faces of shock. And I said. "I can not keep looking out for you all here, this isn't camp as you all already know which means I'm not the counselor anymore. Just another kid stuck here with you, who knows how to survive while you all refused to listen to my advice…by the way...the fish is burning…"

With sudden shouts of getting the fish to eat T.K. made a statement on how he never ate with my hands before and only ate fish sticks...then something about being cold from Mimi...Tai teasing Gabumon making a fight ensued with Matt and Tai and. I sighed as I cleaned up after my meal. "I can take the first watch...while at the camp my job for the most part was to keep an eye out for dangerous thing coming into camp at night."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Joe asked stopping the fight between the two preteens.

"The camp back home was in the forest...not matter where, there would always be a way from wild and dangerous animals to get and harm the campers. My job was to keep you all safe at night and in doors. While making sure any wildlife that came into camp left without harm or harming someone else. In other words….I was the night watch." As everyone went to sleep Tai and I made an agreement for him to watch outside while I watched everyone else to make sure they didn't leave and get a sudden idea of exploring or getting some more food from the bags. My thoughts went to Mimi was was still complaining on her feet hurting and still being hungry AND not wanting everyone in the same car as her. Really?! Jeez this girl needs a reality check..

I saw Matt have Gabumon go keep T.K. warm which was cute when he thanks him causing Matt to blush at being caught by him and even more so when he hear my soft chuckle and smile. I saw Tai yawn outside and saw his eyes drop before he went to try and wash his face. I sighed and smile a bit when I saw B. Tailmon fast asleep I got up to work my over to have him get back inside. I still forget now that even the older ones are still very young and they bodies can't stay up this late. Walking out I saw Matt and Tai talking, while not sure on what but also not wanting another fight at this time of night I stayed to make sure everything was okay but not to interrupt them if they were just talking it out….

Seeing Matt leave quickly but to only play a harmonica made me smile. They are so awkward in whatever friendship they have going on between them. At least they're trying to get along…

Walking along the shore I felt the ground shake and the water rumble...no way...can't we go even a few hour without another attack on us?!

As a huge sea serpent Digimon came up I knew some more fighting was going to go down. But between myself the way back to the island that Digimon was in the way and the water was deep and rapid now..plus I couldn't swim...but..I knew I had to get to the kids...I shouldn't have left them there at least B. Tailmon was with them with their own Digimon so they should be safe until this is over...right?

Hearing that it was called Seadramon. Seeing the Seadramon get angry at them but I couldn't do anything and drag them around on the island that it had its tail on only for Tentomon to step on it I believe t cause a whole lot of insanity to ensue now. T.K. ended up in the water and I stood there on the shore nothing..I couldn't do anything for them...Seeing Matt jump into the water to go after his brother and then call the Seadramon's attention on him I was, needless to say, horrified from the action. I stood no where near where I could help them or call to B. Tailmon… Just watching everything happen I heard something that caused my heart to freeze solid…

Matt being caught in in the Seadramon's tail about to literally be strangled to death or anything that the Seadramon would do to its' prey in my eye-line of sight I could feel the fear in me grow. A small light happened in a flash from my pocket that I only saw it for a second before my attention was on the group and Matt...his Digivice was now shining brightly! Watching Gabumon become a Garurumon and take action in the fight to save Matt. I felt a sigh of relieve ...and then slightly more tired all the sudden.. My eyes moved away from the battle to my pocket, slowly pulling out my Digivice which now that I was looking at it for the first time actually, was fully black with a whitish grey...but the odd thing was it had a slight odd glow of pure light from it as the fighting happened.

Did...did my Digivice have to do with the kids Digimon Digivolving? Did it happen with Shellmon? Thinking back I realized I never noticed it since I was too busy running from falling rock and having my panic attack. Seeing the fighting was over I quickly put away my digivice that was now no longer glowing and Garurumon was back to Gabumon I run over to the group to see B. Tailmon looked relieved to see i was okay. Though before I could stop myself I went right up to Matt and hit him in the head. Seeing everyone laughing as if the fighting that finally ended the first day on this strange place end with four people almost getting killed, not counting the red bug from the first encounter… Tai and myself from the Shellmon...T.K. from almost drowning just now and Matt from his fight with Seadramon in order to save his brother...this was almost too much for me…

Hearing them laugh it off...I couldn't stop my anger or my tears from the fear I felt when I realized that this whole new day could be filled with near death experiences for everyone. Matt not liking being hit upon the head, was about to yell at me for it, even the others were wondering why I did it. That is, until they saw my tears I guess or it could have been the fact that I got onto Matt level of height and hugged him. "Idiot...stupid idiots…" I stated simply as I looked over him for anything that looked like an injury. "Tai, you're not hurt at all right from when we fought Shellmon yesterday. Be completely honest with me...no injuries? Any of you?" I then went down to T.K. and looked over him before hugging him trying to get control of my emotions now that I knew everyone was not injured… They're fine...I need to calm down...I might work myself into an attack…

Everyone had a look of worry at me...which is understandable since i never showed much concern before. After getting to a point of trying to relax the group noticed that only Gabumon was about to digivolve. Getting the idea that he was in danger when it happened just like when Tai and myself were in trouble with Shellmon Agumon became Greymon and Plotmon became B. Tailmon...but B. Tailmon didn't revert back like Gabumon and Agumon did. I moved my hand to my digivice in wonder and slight confusion. While B. Tailmon was looking at me with a look of confusion and worry. I smiled at her a bit and she curled around my neck sort of mixing into my scarf that I had on. Everyone then started to fall asleep which would be understandable considering everything that was going on. Even I was wanting to go to sleep and not keep watch anymore. And so I did and we slept the morning away.

My dream for the first time for a really long time I didn't have nightmares of my tormentors as a child. But instead the sounds of Matt's playing and the warmth from my partner Digimon I felt like I was in a calm warm embrace. Even my digivice felt warm now. Memories, happy memories, filled my mind as the morning came and went into afternoon and everyone set out again after a late breakfast, in of which I shared my left food with anyone who was still slightly hungry. Some were shocked since I made such a harsh statement just the night before but said nothing of it. Now we were in a lush green forest..a place I would love to take a hike in or curl up with a sketch pad or a nice book and enjoy its company.

When Sora saw something like flying gear in the sky, I felt a dark and evil shudder going down my spine. But I immediately forgot it at the mentions of T.K. possibly stepping a snake or something. He had gotten my attention then...the bad feeling of the flying gear long gone from my thoughts now. Getting a joke from Matt as if he was a tour guide he said something on the the forest of signs before we saw the telephone poles and the black gear flying towards somewhere. The bad feeling and shudders came upon me again and B. Tailmon just held my hand a little tighter. So we all walked into the area where the telephone poles were. After about two minutes Jeo had signs of heat stroke. And I knew we had no water for him…

With the idea of finding shade I looked around for anything truth worthy. I saw from the corner of my eyes Mimi giving her hat to her partner Palmon who was really suffering from the heat and I smiled. They all were growing up...they all made an decision on getting out of the desert, which I agreed on too. But Tai saw a town with water and so then we started out towards it.

As we moved, I saw that black gear in my mind with a digimon I believe, that I never saw before. The image horrified me as I continued on, B. Tailmon who was more silent than she normally was gripped my hand as she had a look of horror and sorrow. But she wasn't looking at me but in the direction that gear flew…

Did I see something that B. Tailmon saw in the distance r wasn't because she knew it happened?

Being drawn away from those thoughts we get to the village of small digimon, I almost laughed at the idea of Mimi being an alien spy. Listening to how being around human beings helping them digivolve. I shift my eyes to my digivice again. I feel like I might have something to do with it but again I am not sure… I don't think I understand it anymore than they do themselves. While we had found ourselves being invited to stay for dinner i could help but smile at everyone asking for things we had back home. It wasn't possible for this place to have such items like a hamburger or shakes… Though when T.K. fund the water everyone wanted a drink including myself and my partner, who still was silent. So much so I was beginning to become worried about her. I should talk with her at dinner or tonight at least.

With another flash of that fire digimon in pain I felt her flinch and curl near my before I myself became worried about that said digimon. When a towering flame of fire coming from the fountain we ran t where the Yokomon said the lake was, only to find it dried up. As Tai tested the fountain only to find the bucket he put in gone when he pulled it back another tower of fire appeared. With the mentions of that flying gear I felt shock at it but turning my attention to where we saw it fly. Meramon as I heard was coming!

His voice, I heard it in my mind for a moment. His words… burning...too hot? He was in pain? But...how did I know this?

Once the others heard him they were as confused as I am...but I still didn't understand how I heard him in my mind. But even more so as to why I felt unnatural worry for him… When Sora said to freeze and not to move. I couldn't understand why… he's in pain and it is driving him mad! And I can't think of anything to help him! Not even listening to them not I watch with such sadness and horror as I try to think. Was there really nothing I could do for him?

Feeling B. Tailmon pulling me to leave I could only watch him as I was running. Nothing...nothing I could think of...come on Akemi...what could you do to stop and help him!? Being pulled into a ship with the Yokomon and everyone i saw Piyomon still out there… Fear ran thru me and memories of when Tai and Matt were in danger entered my mind...next with some flashes of a fight but gone before I could fully understand it… Shocked i saw B. Tailmon's eyes while not golden but green as it this was happening as he saw what I did and understood it more than I…

Seeing Meramon is such pain as he was getting bigger and bigger I felt B. Tailmon hide her face in my leg as if she couldn't watch anymore. She must hate fighting or the sight of others in pain… Soon I saw the faint shine on my digivice again in my pocket and now I noticed the charm of gold on B. Tailmon's tail shined lightly as well just before Sora's digivice glowed brightly as her partner digivolves into Birdramon.

When the black gear got destroyed everything was alright! And Meramon was fine and left peacefully, I now thought that somehow me and B. Tailmon had something to do with everything...from the digivolving and even that black gear… hearing the group eating I join in with B. Tailmon just in time to hear Matt say how he noticed how much they talk about food. A smile and laugh escape out. Of course you guys do...your young...you never think about things like food and water never being around for you...but...I'm still just as young and inexperienced as them...and yet we all are learning so much so far and it's only the second day...

Next Chapter: Episodes 5 and 6


End file.
